Note Passing
by hopelessfangirl12
Summary: This is the follow up to my Kevin/Macy oneshot Biology Class Notes title was changed . I've decided to turn it into a whole story. Feedback makes me smile :
1. Biology Class and Other’s Love Life

**A/N: This is the follow up to my Kevin/Macy one-shot. I decided to let you guys know what Nick does with the note, I'm thinking about turning this into a series. If I got feedback, it would be great! Oh and for the record. I write a whole bunch of series on youtube. ****.com/user/hopelessfangirl12**** (:**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I am in no way associated with anybody apart of the Disney Channel Original Series, JONAS. This is just my ideas.**

_

_Note Passing_ **Chapter 1: Biology Class and Other's Love Life.**

**Horace Mantis High Hallway - 11:34 a.m.**

Nick had decided that he wasn't going to show anyone the note. He had carefully slipped it back into Kevin's backpack while he slept. Even after considering all the Penny torture Joe and Kevin put him through, he figured the better revenge was to watch Kevin go crazy over Macy. He knew that his brother would never be able to build up the nerve to give her the note, and Macy would just go about her day as usual and Kevin will be having his weird little fantasies about her in his head, ones that will never become reality.

He figured that was payback enough.

Nick stood by his locker with Joe as they watched Kevin, moping around the hallways. He was beginning to feel a bit guilty, but he shoved that feeling aside and turned back to hear Joe rambling on about a new song. "It doesn't have to be about relationships, it could be about tress or flowers-"

"Relax Joe. I've got it under control. I've been working on one all morning. I'll finish it at home." With that, he closed his locker and started to walk away.

**Room 309, Biology Class - 11:49 a.m.**

Kevin dreaded going to this class today. The note in his pocket seemed to be burning a hole through his pants. He arrived to class right before the late bell chimed and avoid eye-contact with anyone as he took his seat. He stared at his text book as he heard the squeaking noise of chalk against the blackboard.

He wanted to keep his head down the whole class, that was, until the scent of chocolate tacos invaded his nasal passages. He found himself turning in the direction of Macy Misa, who was capping up a tube of Chap Stick. He suddenly felt angry. Angry at her.

She knew that his favorite snack was chocolate tacos. Was she _trying _to drive him insane? Did she _want_ him to pounce on her?

If not, then why did she insist on torturing him?

He wanted to pin her against the floor and lick her lips clean of that scent and show her just how crazy _she _drives _him_!

Macy began to feel somebody starring at her, she turned her head and her eyes meet with Kevin. She giggled like the obsessed fan she was known to be and looked down blushing.

He glanced up at the board, _Punnett Square_. There was a box with capital and lower-case _B_'s around it. He sighed; this was too easy to learn. He remembered mastering this in middle school. A piece of loose leaf slid onto his desk and he pretended his didn't notice it.

"Kevin...pstt!" Macy's whisper invaded his hearing range. _Macy, Macy, Macy_. That's all he seemed to think about in this class today. He turned his head and she pointed to the note. He put on a convincing fake smile and opened the note.

_Hypothetically speaking, there's a chance that a kid from you and me could have hazel eyes. _He should have been freaked out about the idea that she was thinking about having a kid with him, but that idea didn't pop into his head until after he replied to her.

_I would hope it would have big brown eyes like yours. _He realized that seemed a bit too forward and worried about the reply he would get.

_You notice my eye color! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! _She handed it to him with a huge smile and her famous fan-girl giggle. He chuckled to himself at the note.

"Mr. Lucas, Ms. Misa. This is the second time in my class that I've caught you two giggling. Is there something you two would like to share with the class?"

They shook their heads nervously as he went back to drawing in his boxes on the board.

_One of these days we're going to get into trouble._ Macy passed him a different note.

_Kevin Lucas lives for trouble (; _

She held in her giggle in fear of getting caught and went back to writing her notes. Kevin felt the burning against his thigh from the note in his pocket. All he could hear was an annoying squeaky voice screaming in his head. _PASS IT TO HER! PASS IT TO HER! PASS IT TO HER!_

He couldn't bring himself to give it to her. Macy was...a friend to him in a way. He didn't want to risk that. Plus, he didn't want her to die of cardiac arrest from the shock of knowing that one of her biggest celebrity obsessions actually liked her. He was only thinking of her heath here people.

He slid his hand into his pocket, gripping the note in his fist. His hand became sweaty and he started to think his hand would burn from the feeling of fire coming from that note. _It's a burning love? _He laughed to himself at the thought. That was Kevin Lucas for you, cheesy yet charming.

He was tired of the feeling against his thigh and was so relieved when he heard the bell ringing throughout the hallway. He was the first person out of the door.

He passed Nick on the way to his locker and didn't bother to stop and talk. With his palm still clutching the note in his pocket he ran to his locker. _I've never opened this locker so fat before_. He thought to himself as he pried open the door and threw the note behind a pile of textbooks. He should have thrown it away; it would have made forgetting about it a lot easier. Yet, he still had it, stuffed away in his locker, screaming at him in his mind to hand it to Macy.

Nick looked back at his brother, knowing what the note said and why he was in such a rush to get it out of his hand. He didn't see why he didn't just give it to her. Wouldn't that make his situation so much easier? But last night he swore to himself that he would not intervene with his brother's love life.

Joe and Stella walked past him. Stella was talking about a character on a new soap opera she was just in love with, "Jason Manfre, he plays the hottest character on _Deception_."

"God. How many more teen dramas can television produce?" Joe's voice faded as they turned the corner.

_I may have sworn not to interfere; but that doesn't mean Joe and Stella can't._ He smiled slyly to himself as he ran to catch up with the two of them.

**Ending Note: Feedback makes me smile. (:**

**You can expect another chapter possibly Monday night, I'm sorry, but it's almost like I've turned into a full time author. I write stories on youtube, stories on here, and I'm working on a novel to publish. It's a lot for a 13-year-old girl.**


	2. Operation: Get Kevin to tell Macy

**A/N: Alright, so chapter two. WHOO! This story will also have mentions of Joe/Stella. Oh and, fun fact: I got a puppy on Saturday. His name is Buster. He's the cutest thing ever! :D**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Obviously, I do not own JONAS or have any association with the show.**

_Note Passing_ – **Chapter 2: Operation: Get-Kevin-to-tell-Macy-he-loves-her**

**Lucas House - 4:30 p.m. **

Nick, Joe, and Stella were currently sitting in the living room. Nick was strumming on his guitar as Stella scribbled down a plan in her notebook in front of her. Joe leaned over shoulder.

"So, how exactly do you know he likes her?" Joe asked Nick, who has stopped playing the guitar. He puts the guitar back into its case before looking back at Joe, who has know turned his head away from the notebook.

"I found a note in his backpack meant for Macy. He was going to tell her that he loved her. But, we all know Kevin; he can't get up the nerve to actually give her the note. Today, when I was in the hallway I saw him toss it into the back of his locker. My guesses, if he doesn't have help from us, Macy will never find out."

Stella clicked her pen closed and read over the page to herself. As Joe tried to read it, she stood up and closed the book.

"Well gentlemen. I do believe Operation: Get-Kevin-to-tell-Macy-he-loves-her is under works." She smiled slyly to herself. Joe smiled back as her with the same look as they laughed mischievously.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked standing in between them. They looked at him and then backed away walking in different directions.

He was left standing in the living room alone while footsteps quickly stomped up the staircase. Kevin slung his backpack in his recliner and looked at Nick who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked slowly, glancing around to see if his brothers were about to pull a trick on him.

He breathed out a nervous laugh before running out of the room. Kevin watched him with one eyebrow raised then shrugged it off.

**Horace Mantis High Hallway – 11:58 p.m.**

"Stella! OW! You're going to rip out all my hair!" Macy whined while Stella continued to fit through a giant tangle in her hair.

"I seriously do not understand how your hair could have gotten this messy!" She let go of the comb that was now stuck in her mess of hair.

"I had basketball practice and I forgot to bring a pony-tail tie to put my hair up." She smiled at her innocently with her brow puppy dog eyes. Stella sighed and dragged her into the girls' bathroom.

**Lunchroom – 12:13 p.m.**

"Stella, this is just lunch. Who's going to be here that I need to impress?" She asked feeling her freshly straightened hair and rubbing her pale pink lip-gloss on her lips more. Stella simply pointed to a table near a window and Macy fell backwards. Stella caught her and propped her back onto her feet.

"Stella, I can't go near them."

"Why not? You see them everyday."

"Yeah, but, sometimes I get a bit nervous when I get near a member of JONAS." Stella shook her head.

"C'mon." she said and pushed her forward in the direction of the table. Kevin was the first to notice the bubbly brunette stumbling towards them.

"Macy, hey." He smiled and stood up to make room for her to sit. He looked up, "Hey Stella." He said and they both took a seat.

Macy suddenly busted out with a loud squeal, "I can't believe I'm eating lunch with all three members of JONAS!" They flinched away from her. She gave her infamous fan girl giggle as Stella rolled her eyes at her.

Kevin cleared his throat; he noticed the soft hair, the plump lips, the mascara and soft skin. He knew that Stella must have gotten to her before lunch, last time he saw Macy she was a mess from playing basketball. He shifted in his seat, trying not to be obvious that he was starring at her. How could he not, her adorable dimples in her cheeks, the shiny glossed lips that still gave off the scent of his favorite snake. He wanted her, so badly. His purity ring seemed to grow tighter on his hand, although that didn't stop his pants from tightening. He was happy he wore denim to school today.

He stood up quickly, "I have to go. My class is on the other side of the building. I don't want to be late." He started to walk away.

"Oh, Kevin!" Macy called after him and he stopped. _Damn! I just want to get away from her!_ He thought to himself before fake smiling and turning to her. "I'll come with you, we have biology together."

"Gre―" he coughed to make sure his voice did not change, "Great." He laughed, un-amused. They walked off while Joe, Nick, and Stella watched from the table.

"Step One: Seduction. Complete." Stella smirked. She glanced over at Joe. He put his hand up for a high five and it turned into their elaborate handshake; Nick sighed.

**Ending Note: You can expect another update most likely Thursday night (:**

**Remember, ****reviews**** make me **_**smile**_** (:**


	3. Flirtation

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't post on Thursday like I promised =/**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I am in no way in any association with JONAS.**

_Note Passing:_- **Chapter 3: Flirtation**

**Boys' Locker Room - 2:15 p.m.**

Kevin skipped his last class after Biology class. He needed a cold shower, everyone would be in class, and the shower room was all alone to him. He spent nearly two hours with Macy Misa. The bubbly, beautiful brunette was always in his face, giggling at everything he said. He hated that, because he hated what it did to him.

The shower couldn't even help him. Her face was burned into his mind. Nobody was around him; he didn't think much of it. He ran his hand up and down his whole length. He let out a moan and her giggle popped into his head. It played over and over again like a lyric to a song that you weren't able to get out of your head. Every moan he tightened his grip, and different images of Macy played in his head. A slideshow of every part of her body, her soft silky hair, her curvy body, her pouted lips, and her tight clothes that should be a crime for her to wear.

He finished too early. The cold water felt uncomfortable with his body heat. He felt that he was sweating so his quickly grabbed a bar of soap and washed himself down.

He stepped out of the shower room and tossed on his clothes. He was out just in time to hear the bell ring. He casually walked to his locker, as if what he just did had never happened. His goal now was not to run into Macy Misa. _Gorgeous, intelligent, talented Macy― NO! Kevin, stop! You can't keep doing this. You can't keep getting like this around her. _He yelled at himself in his head.

"Hey Kevin..." Nick examined his brother, "Why is your hair wet?" Kevin's eyes widened and his mouth filled up his face with a nervous smile.

"Water fountain mishap." He figured that was convincing enough.

Although Nick still had his suspicions, he let it slide; he didn't exactly want to know about his brothers certain needs.

**Macy Misa's Mother's Store - 5:23 p.m.**

Stella had basically memorized her plan book, yet she carried it with her. She was currently browsing around the store as Macy continued to tell her about her day with Kevin. She figured this was the perfect opportunity.

"So, Macy, it seems like you and Kevin are getting pretty close these days." She smiled slyly at her plan. It was the absolute perfect way to get Kevin to crack.

"Oh, no. We just talk in Biology class out of boredom."

"Oh really? It seems like you two spend more time than that together. I mean, take lunch for today," she stopped looking through different bags and walked up to the counter where Macy stood. "You left with him, walked to class together. Then you passed each other notes throughout biology class. Those are the sort of things that people do when they like each other."

Macy starred comprehending what Stella had just told her, then without a seconds notice, her face lit up with a huge smile, "Are you saying that Kevin Lucas likes me? Kevin of JONAS actually likes…ME!" she pointed to herself and emphasized the word. Stella just smiled at her, she was happy her plan was working.

"But what if he doesn't?" He smile faded, "I mean, what if he's just trying to be friends?" Stella frowned. She was hoping that Macy wouldn't worry about these details.

"Well, what if you agreed to let me help you win over Kevin?"

Macy's smile was back. "You'd help me! Really!"

"Anything for my best friend." She wrapped her arm over her shoulder

**Horace Mantis High Hallway - 9:02 a.m.**

"Stella, these skirts aren't allowed to be so high up! And I don't see why I have to be so revealed in front of Kevin. What if he doesn't like it? Kevin's so sweet; he probably doesn't even like this stuff." Stella rolled her eyes since she was standing behind Macy. She knew that Kevin would droll over her, after the story Nick told her yesterday, it was pretty obvious as to what he did in that shower room.

"Macy, just be yourself, don't even act like you're wearing this."

"Stella, you dressed me up like a slut. How could I try to be myself?"

"Just get over there and flirt with him!" She pushed her forward and Macy glared back at her before awkwardly making her way to stand by Kevin's locker.

"Hey Kevin." She said with pouted lips, she looked like she was trying too hard.

"Hello Macy." Kevin raised his eyebrow at her, then scanned her body up and down and swallowed.

"So, I couldn't wait until Biology class to talk to you." She batted her eyelashes.

"Really?" Kevin said, with a bit too much of excitement.

"Really." Macy said, trying to be seductive. This whole flirting with Kevin didn't work well with her, because every word he said made her want to giggle and engulf him in a hug; and she figured that would be too straightforward.

Stella watched them from her locker down the hall. She saw them chatting and she saw his eyes starring everywhere but her eyes. Joe walked up to her and looked over to see what she was starring at. "I'm watching the next phase of the plan come together."

"Which was?"

"Step two: Flirtation. Complete." Secret handshake (which wasn't exactly a secret now that they've done it in front of people nearly every day), a chuckle, and a sly smile before walking off.

**Ending Note: I don't exactly know when you can expect an update, hopefully this week (:**

**Remember: ****reviews**** make me **_**smile**_** (:**


End file.
